External appearance is important to practically every person. In recent years, methods and apparatuses have been developed for different cosmetic and dermatological treatments. Among these are hair removal, treatment of vascular lesions, wrinkle removal, skin rejuvenation and others. In some of these treatments, the skin and tissue are treated by one or more types of electromagnetic radiation such as radio frequency (RF) and optical radiation or illumination. When applied to the skin RF typically heats the skin. The illumination may be monochromatic (laser) or polychromatic including a narrow or broad spectrum of different wavelengths. The optical radiation depending on the wavelength may heat the skin, coagulate wounds, and produce photo-chemical effects. The time and intensity of the electromagnetic radiation are selected to achieve a desired effect, which is typically achieved by heating the treated skin segment to a temperature of 38-60 degrees Celsius.
The optical radiation is applied to the skin with the help of an applicator having an aperture of a given dimension. In order to “cover” the entire skin surface, the aperture has to be moved from place to place, in a relatively accurate fashion on a step equal to at least one aperture dimension, so that no areas of the skin will be missed or treated twice. In order to avoid this, the individual visually tracks applicator location. The optical radiation is frequently applied in a pulse mode. The light pulses inevitably reach his/her eyes, disturb the individual, and affect the applicator location tracking and skin treatment process. Applying optical radiation devices achieve the desired effect only if a certain energy density is applied to the skin and/or tissue. If the device is moved too quickly or too slowly across the skin, the device may be less efficacious or cause burns, respectively.
Optical radiation treats the upper skin layer and penetrates to a relatively shallow depth of no more than few millimeters. Radio Frequency (RF) is applied to the skin with the help of a pair or more electrodes that have to be in contact with the skin. RF voltage is applied across the electrodes in pulse or continuous waveform (CW). The properties of the RF voltage are selected to generate RF induced current in a volume or layer of tissue to be treated. This current heats the tissue to the required temperature, which is typically in the range of 38-60 degrees Celsius. For example, the temperature may destroy or injure the hair follicle or root and delay further hair growth, destroy or cause regeneration of the collagen tightening the skin over the treated skin segment. The effect may also be weakening of the hair shaft or even hair follicle or root destruction, collagen structure changes or destruction, and other.
Frequently the skin treatment by electromagnetic radiation is combined with mechanical procedures such as skin massages, mechanical hair removal, skin abrasion, ultrasound adipose tissue treatment, and other. For example, such desired effect as hair re-growth retardation, is typically achieved by illumination of an earlier mechanically depilated skin surface by laser, LED, Xenon lamp, Intense Pulsed Light (IPL), or incandescent lamp radiation, generally termed illumination or optical radiation. Circumference reduction is typically obtained by application of ultrasound or RF energy. Massage is known to stimulate blood flow and is frequently used for cosmetic procedures in combination with RF or illumination energy
Professional equipment that combines light and RF treatment, massage and RF treatment also exists. Usually this equipment is configured to illuminate a defined segment of a subject skin generally similar or equal to the surface of the aperture through which optical radiation is directed to the skin segment. The electrodes are typically located proximal to the periphery of the aperture and the RF typically may heat deeper tissue layers than those heated by light thus destroying/injuring hair bulbs and/or hair follicles. There is a delicate relation between the amount of RF energy and optical radiation applied to the same skin segment. Exceeding the optimal proportion between them leads to skin burns, whereas application of lower than optimal proportion RF energy and optical radiation does not bring the desired treatment results.
The above-described equipment enabling mechanical hair removal, RF energy application, optical radiation treatment, ultrasound treatment, and other cosmetic treatments is both costly and bulky. Further, such equipment is typically operated in an ambulatory set-up by a qualified operator and frequently requires the presence of medical personnel specialized in such treatments. Certain skin treatment procedures may be performed by a user himself using the available on the market equipment enabling him/her to conduct typically one type of skin treatment only. The user however, does not get results similar or identical to those provided by professional equipment used for skin treatments, has no ability to perform all of the desired procedures, is not experienced in selecting proper treatment parameters and other equipment operational issues.